


Rooftops of St. Petersburg

by helia7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: At least you can enjoy the view...





	Rooftops of St. Petersburg

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Synchronised Screaming for the prompt 'Otabek/Yuri - rooftops of St. Petersburg'
> 
> Many thanks to Kiraly for proofreading

_Why the hell did we accept the invitation to this fucking party?!_ Yuri fumed. Mila insisted, that hag.

At least there was a balcony where he could escape.

‘Pretty’ said Otabek behind him. ‘The rooftops of Saint Petersburg.’

‘These are just fucking buildings.’ Yuri leaned on the parapet.

This was a different sight from the place where he grew up. And from Otabek’s city too. Probably. The tiles and the golden onion domes in the distance were glittering in the evening sun.

Otabek leaned on the parapet too; their shoulders were touching.

‘Nice.’ Yuri whispered. ‘The rooftops of Saint Petersburg.’ 


End file.
